


Trans on the Marvel Set

by random_human_in_space



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dysphoria, Moderate swearing- nothing too bad, Swearing mainly Y/n and Tom, Trans Character, Transphobia, shark week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_human_in_space/pseuds/random_human_in_space
Summary: Being trans isn’t easy. And it doesn’t get any easier when surrounded by superheroes.
Kudos: 15





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is my first fanfiction.
> 
> TW for dysphoria and shark week.

“Ok everyone, listen up!” The director called to all the cast members who were currently on a break,”this is y/n and he is going to be playing Tony Stark’s adopted child in the next film.”

To say I was nervous was an exaggeration. I was terrified.

I had been a fan of Marvel for years, but had never thought I’d get the opportunity to be a part of one of the films. A group of people had come to my school in search for the new role for the upcoming MCU film. I was excited sure, but I never imagined that they would choose me. Apparently I had the right ‘energy’ to be believable as the child of a genius. Whatever that means.

However, that was not the only reason I was nervous.

Basically, I’m transgender. I came out to my parents and siblings a few years ago, and they were totally fine with it, but I never really bring it up cause I don’t want people to judge me. But this is the Avengers. They know what acting looks like. Won’t they be able to tell?

I started taking testosterone 6 months ago, but it hasn’t really had any effect yet. My voice has got a bit deeper and I’m sweatier and hairier, but nothing else. Unfortunately, my period hasn’t stopped, which means I basically disappear into a shell for a week every month. It’s not that fun. However, I can’t tell anyone because even though the cast will probably be accepting and stuff, there’s always that question of what if. 

Suddenly, Robert Downey Jr was walking up to me and my brain burst out of panic and into excitement.

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you Y/n. I hope you fit in well here.”  
“Th-thank you”  
“Don’t worry about it kid”

Next I had Spiderman himself, Tom Holland, coming in my direction and my brain couldn’t help but remember the time he was my home screen for over a year.

“Hey Y/n, I’m Tom but I guess you already knew that. The director has asked me to kind of look after you since we’re fairly close in age. That all sound alright?”  
“Yeah, sounds good”  
“Ok, we can head to my trailer next so you have a chance to get used to the area. This is my best mate Harrison, by the way”

The three of us headed over to Tom’s trailer, which was huge. Inside, it was really cosy with Spider-Man merch everywhere. There was also a wall covered in photos of Tom with his family and friends, and it all looked really sweet. 

“Is that you with your brothers?” I asked.  
“Yeah it is. I think Paddy is about your age. How old are you?”  
“15”  
Yeah, he’s 15, the exact same.”

Suddenly, you felt a familiar ache in your stomach.

“Hey Tom, is it ok if I use your bathroom?”  
“Sure, it’s on your left there.”  
“Thanks”

Somehow, you calmly walked into the room and firmly shut the door. Shortly afterwards you worst fears were confirmed. Trying your hardest not to panic, you improvised using toilet paper and quickly made an excuse to Tom that you wanted to go meet some of the other cast.

Leaving the trailer, you quickly scanned your brain to see if you could remember any cast members that had been particularly open about their LGBTQ+ support when you remembered Chris Evans’ twitter. You searched for him in the crowd and luckily, he was standing alone. You tried to walk over with confidence, but give the situation, you really struggled.

“Hey, you’re Y/n, right?”  
“Yep, and you’re Chris Evans.”  
“The one and only- what can I do for you?”  
“Could I have a more private conversation with you- sorry if it’s a bit weird.”  
“Yeah, no problem.”

You moved over to a quieter section of the lot where no one was really around.

“Are you ok Y/n, you look a bit nervous?”  
“I am a bit to be honest.”  
“Look, just because we’re big movie stars doesn’t mean we’re not people as well. You can talk to us.”  
“Ok, um, you support the LGBTQ+ community right?”  
“Of course. They are not different to anyone else and deserve the same respect.”  
“Ok, well basically, I’m transgender, mtf and I’ve got a slight issue right now.”  
“Right so, number one, I totally accept you and everything, you’re still Y/n, but number two, what’s your problem?”  
“I started testosterone a few months ago but it hasn’t come into its full affect yet and I got surprised by shark week when I arrived and I don’t know what to do cause no one knows and I can’t exactly ask for pads or anything without suspicion and I just want to be seen as Y/n and I ran away from Tom so he probably hates me and thinks I’m so weird and...” I trailed off, close to tears. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t panic. You are still you and nothing is going to change that. We have a few options- we could tell Scarlett or Elizabeth, who I know would both be fine with it, and they could get whatever you need or lend you whatever, or we could go ourselves. There will always be the odd story suspecting me for doing something or another, but if you don’t want to tell anyone, we can do that. Also, don’t worry about Tom, he was just as bad on his first day, and he will accept you- I assume you’ve heard about him being very supportive in having a gay Spider-Man?”  
I slowly nodded and considered my options- if I went to the shop with Chris we’d get stopped and questioned a lot, but then getting one of the ladies from set involved would mean telling someone.

“Could we talk to Elizabeth or Scarlett please?”  
“Of course, we can sort it out now.”

We headed back towards the main area where there were considerably less people than before. Luckily, Scarlett was still there.

“Hey Scarlett, have you met Y/n yet?”  
“Nope. Nice to meet you Y/n. What brings you over here?”  
“Well, Y/n has a bit of a problem.”  
“Yeah. Basically I’m, um, trans and I’m on testosterone but it hasn’t fully started working yet and I got surprised by shark week and I don’t have anything.”  
“Ok, I fully accept you, but where do I come into this?”  
“We were wondering if you had any products that Y/n could use, or if you could take him shopping to get what he needs?”  
“Of course. I’m always stocked with pads and tampons- are you ok with those?”  
I nodded once again, unable to keep control of my emotions.  
“Ok, I’ll take you to my trailer and stock you up. ”Thanks Chris.”  
“No problem, I’ll see you both later.”

We went to Scarlett’s trailer where she gave what I needed. She then gave me a bag to hide the products in as I headed back to Tom’s trailer.

“I’m back” I called out.  
“Hey Y/n, did you meet more of the cast?”  
“Yeah they were all really nice- especially Chris and Scarlett”  
“What’s in the bag?”  
“A welcome gift from Scarlett”  
“Oh cool. Do you want to head to your trailer, all your stuff’s already there?”  
“Sure”  
“Ok let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction so please don’t judge me.


	2. Moving in

Tom and I headed to my trailer and I honestly didn’t know what to expect. The only trailers I’d seen so far were Tom’s and Scarlett’s, and they’re really famous actors, so I had no clue what mine would be like.

We reached the trailer and the first thing I noticed was ‘Y/n Y/l/n’ on the door in bold letters. I couldn’t believe that I was on a Marvel set, by my own trailer, with my own name on it.

“Star-stuck, huh”, Tom said, “I felt the exact same when I first came here. There are these huge actors that I looked up to for years like Robert and Chris, but now I’m on a first name basis with them. Just always remember that you wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t earned it.”  
“Thanks Tom”

I opened the door to my trailer and gobsmacked wasn’t enough for the emotions I was feeling. I had my own everything- kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, a whole area to myself. At home, there were always my other siblings making noise or trying to get up in my business. Here, I could just sit and be on my own.

“I’ll leave you on your own for a bit to get used to the space and make it your own. See you later for lunch” Tom explained.  
“Bye Tom”

I dragged in my belongings and sat down on one of the sofas. The whole trailer was so comfortable and modern, but it just wasn’t me yet. I opened up one of my bags to find pictures of my family and friends. I notice that there was a section for photos and pictures on one of the walls, similar to what Tom had in his trailer. Slowly, I picked up the picture of me with my older brothers B/n and B/n. Now I was so far from home, I missed them so much. They both had serious jobs and lives beyond our ones at home, but they were both really supportive when I came out. They both immediately accepted me as their brother Y/n instead of their sister D/n.

I suddenly realised I had started crying. Which was just great.

“Stop crying Y/n. You get a place in a Marvel film and on your first day all you do is crying and bleed.”

You tried to pull yourself together, when someone knocked on the door.

“Y/n, are you ok?” Tom asked  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? I heard you crying.”  
“I’m ok. Do you want to come in?”  
“Sure.”

Tom opened the door and immediately saw my red eyes. I started to panic.

“Y/n, what’s wrong? Hey, who’s in this picture?”  
“Oh, they’re my two older brothers, B/n and B/n.”  
“You have brothers?”  
“Yeah, they’re both older than me.”  
“Why did you start crying, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I just miss them a lot. They were really supportive of my when I came out as tra- Shit!“  
My brain suddenly just caught up with my mouth and I realised what I said. I just came out to Tom Holland. My breathing began to speed up and my heart beat quickened. All the questions of whether or not I would be accepted swarmed my head. I descended into panic when I heard a voice.  
“Y/n? Y/n? It’s ok. Calm down. It’s ok.”  
“Tom?” You said with shaky voice.  
“Yes, it’s me. I think you just kind of had a panic attack. Have you ever had one before?”  
“Yes.” You managed in a small voice.  
“Yeah, I’ve had some before too. They suck. Do you mind if I put my arm around you.”  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”

After a few minutes passed, Tom asked the invertible.

“So, what was your panic attack about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/n= brother name  
> Y/n= your name  
> D/n= dead name


	3. Coming out

“Erm, that’s kind of a difficult question to answer.” You said, not quite sure what to do next.  
“Y/n, it may be scary or complicated or impossible to get, but please, I want to help you.” Tom replied in a kind voice.  
“Ok, what’s your opinion on the LGBTQ+ community?”  
“Erm, that’s a bit of a loaded question. But I’m not against the community or anything. I have loads of friends in the community and I love them as much as anyone else.”  
“Ok, that’s comforting to hear. Essentially, I’m transgender.”  
“Oh. Firstly, I totally accept you, but secondly, name and pronouns?”  
“Y/n, he/him/his. What about you?”  
“Tom, he/him/his. I’m glad you told me this Y/n. Does anyone else know?”  
“Yeah- Scarlett and Chris. I had a bit of an issue earlier and remembered that Chris was really supportive of the community so went to him. I came out to him and then we went to Scarlett for some help with something.”  
“Ah, I’m guessing that’s what the gift was earlier.”  
“Yeah. Sorry for not coming to you, it’s just I didn’t know who to trust and it’s my first day so I didn’t really want a bad impression and today is stressful as it is but having to come out to international superstars who I’ve looked up to for years is not making it any easier and I just...” you voice quietened and have way to a sob that erupted from your throat.  
“Y/n, Y/n, sshhh. Don’t ever feel the need to come out to someone before you’re ready to. Coming out should be when you feel safe and ready to, not when you feel like someone deserves to know. Also, I’m not offended or anything. It’s your thing.”  
“Thank you so much, Tom.”  
“It’s perfectly fine, but remember- you can always come to me for any problems that you have.”  
“Will do. What were you coming here for anyway?”  
“Oh, lunch is ready now. Do you want to go?”  
“Yes please, I’m really hungry. I just need to use the toilet a minute.”  
“Cool, I’ll wait for you outside.”

——————————————————————————

“Ready?” Tom asked after you’d exited that toilet.  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
“Where are you from by the way?”  
“Oh, just a town an hour from the outskirts of London.”  
“Cool, I’m from-“  
“Kingston-Upon-Thames, I know. My grandparents are actually from that area.”  
“Really? That’s pretty cool.”

You and Tom nearer the lunch truck where you saw Chris Evans, Scarlett, Robert Downey Jr, Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan.

“Hey guys!” Tom called out to the group.  
“Hey Tom, and Y/n!” Robert responded.  
“Hi Y/n. Is everything alright?” Chris asked kindly.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.”  
“HOLLAND!” Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan screamed in unison.  
“Oh great.” Tom muttered under his breath, “Hey guys. It’s great to see you, but I’m looking after Y/n, so I can’t come and grace you with my presence.”  
“Alright Tom. You’re Y/n right? Nice to meet you.” Sebastian said, shaking your hand.  
“Same here.”

You and Tom lined up to get your lunch- today it was Chilli Con Carne, Macaroni Cheese or Thai Curry. You and Tom both got Chilli Con Carne, when you’d remembered you wanted to speak to Chris.

“Hey Tom, I’m just going to talk to Chris, I’ll see you back at the trailer.”  
“Ok, see you then.”


	4. Talking

I wandered over to Chris, who was talking to Anthony and Sebastian.

“Hi Y/n, how are you doing?” Chris asked.  
“Good thanks.” I replied.  
“Oh, you’re the kid that was hanging around with Holland.”, Anthony exclaimed,”How old are you anyway?”  
“15, 16 in Y/b/m.”  
“Cool. You’re playing Downey’s adopted kid right?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty scared though- it’s a lot to live up to.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine. Where’s your trailer?” Anthony questioned.  
“Over that way, a few trailers down from Tom’s.”  
“Ok, we know where to find you. Do you, Tom and Harrison want to go out for dinner tonight?” Anthony asked.  
“I can’t speak for Tom and Harrison, but sure. I don’t have a suit or anything though.”  
“That’s fine. See you later Y/n.” Chris said.  
“Bye.”  
—————————————————————————— You headed back to your trailer for the afternoon. You didn’t have any scenes to shoot so you had the time to yourself until dinner with your fellow cast members. You mainly scrolled through you phone and played some video games. At about five o’clock, you got out your shirt and trousers and began to get dressed. You had just taken your t-shirt off, leaving you in just you binder when you heard the door open. You had left the door to your bedroom open in direct view of the door to the trailer, so panicked. “Hey, Y/n, you in here?” You heard Tom’s voice call out. “I’m just getting changed for tonight!” You responded. “Oh shit, I’m guessing you don’t want me to come in.” “Please. You can wait in the living room- I’ll only be a couple of minutes.” “Ok, cool.” You put on your shirt when you heard the door open again. You panicked again, still not having done up your shirt properly. Your binder was also kind of visible through your shirt, which was just great. “Tom, you in here?” You heard Harrison call out. “Hey Harrison, I’m just getting changed so could you wait in the living room?” “Sure.” Harrison entered the living room, and began a conversation. “Hey Tom. What’s up with Y/n, doesn’t he like getting changed in front of people?” Harrison asked. “I think he just has some personal issues with people seeing him get changed.” “Ok then.” You then entered the room in trousers, a shirt and jacket. “Hey guys, you alright?” “Yeah, dinner with Mackie is not for an hour or so and I’ve done shooting for the day so we came to keep you company.” Tom said. “Oh cool, do you want to play a game or something?” “Yeah, what have you got.” “I just got Super Smash Bros on my Switch, so do you want to play that?” “Yeah, that would be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the weird formatting.
> 
> Y/b/m your birth month


	5. Going out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for transphobia

After a hour of playing video games with Harrison and Tom, you heard Chris, Anthony and Sebastian knocking on the door.  
“Hey, you guys ready to go out?” Chris asked.  
“Yeah, we’re ready.” Tom said as the three of you left the trailer.  
The six of you piled into a nice car and drove into town.

“Anthony, where are we going?” You asked.  
“Oh, just a small restaurant in the town nearby. It’s a sort of middle-eastern style place. You alright with that?” Anthony replied.  
You nodded, excited for your first trip out with your cast mates.

You arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated by that waiter. There were very few people around, so no one bothered you asking for autographs or photos.

You ordered your drinks and food and then Anthony and Sebastian started asking you about your life.

“Y/n, where are you from?” Sebastian asked.  
“A town that’s about an hour away from the outskirts of London.” You replied.  
“Ah, so you’re a Brit like Tom and Harrison over here.” Mackie said.  
“Yeah. I live with my parents and siblings, B/n, B/n and S/n.”  
“Huh, I didn’t know you had a sister.” Tom said.  
“Yeah, S/n is a few years older than me. She’s at university at the moment, studying philosophy.”  
“And what about your brothers?” Harrison asked.  
“They both have serious jobs and have moved out, so I don’t see them much anymore, but I got on very well with them when they were at home. We piss off our parents a lot because we joke around with each other all the time.”  
“What do you like at school?” Chris asked.  
“I really like acting, but other than that, I’m a bit of a geek. I love Chemistry and Physics and Maths and I also do debating and band. My friends and I have a really nerdy group chat where we talk about stuff like Marvel, Star Wars, Harry Potter and Doctor Who so they’re super jealous of me coming here.”  
“Sorry to interrupt, but what’s Doctor Who?” Sebastian questioned.  
Tom, Harrison and I looked over in complete shock, and even Mackie and Chris were surprised.  
“Only the best show on television.” You said.  
“You’ve got to watch it mate, it’s actually the best.” Harrison said.  
“Ok, Y/n, you can introduce it to me sometime.” Sebastian replied.  
“Oh, Y/n, I’m sure a bunch of us could organise some signed merch or something for you friends.” Chris said kindly.  
“Really? That would be awesome. I think they’re actually coming out to see me in the holidays, but that’s not for a few months so something like that would be perfect.”

The food came, and after splitting the bill you all returned to the car and headed back to the lot where you were filming.

You, Harrison and Tom headed back towards you trailers and split ways when you reached Tom’s trailer. You stepped inside and started to change into your pyjamas when you realised that you’d left your wallet somewhere and resolved to find it in to morning. You took off your shirt and jacket and lay them on the bed, hoping not to crease them too much in case you needed to use them again. You stood there in your binder and trousers when to front door opened and your realised with horror that you had once again forgot to close your bedroom door.

“Hey Y/n, you forgot you wallet...” Mackie shouted as he looked directly at you stood half naked.  
“What’s that your wearing?” He asked.

You stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. You resolved that you couldn’t really play it off as anything else, so had to come out.

“I’m, um, transgender, and was born a boy in a girl’s body. The thing I’m wearing is used to flatten my chest so I appear to look more like a guy.” You explained, voice shaking.  
“So you’re basically a girl then who wants to be special?” Mackie said with disgust.  
“No...” was all you managed to croak out. You so desperately wanted to argue, but your voice seemed lost inside you.  
“Tranny!” He shouted before leaving the trailer and slamming the door behind him.

You stood there for a moment before collapsing onto the floor in tears. You sat there for what felt like hours before gaining the strength to put on a shirt and go see Tom or Chris or Scarlet or someone that could help you.

You ran to Tom’s trailer and knocked on the door, hearing him laughing with Harrison inside.

“I’m coming.” You heard him call out and he appeared at the door.

“Oh my God, Y/n, are you ok? Come inside.” He said comfortingly, “Haz, I’ll be in my room talking to Y/n if you need me.”

He took you to his room and sat down on his bed. “Ok, first, do you want a hug or something?”  
You nodded, unable to talk much at the moment.

The pair of you sat there for a few minutes, no noise except for your quiet sobs and his comforting words.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” He asked, concern heavy in his voice.  
“Yeah”, you said, pausing for a moment,” I was getting changed after our evening out when Mackie walked in to return my wallet and I only had my binder and trousers on. He asked me what I was wearing so I explained to him that I was trans and was wearing the binder to flatten my chest. He th-then said I was a g-girl who wanted to be sp-pecial and a tranny. He then slammed to door and left. I thought you’d be able to help so I came here.”

Tom let out a string of profanities before bringing his attention back to you.

“Y/n, Mackie is a sick fuck who I will speak to personally, but for now I want you to remember that nothing of what he said is true. You are not a girl, you are an outstanding young man who I am sure has a bright and wonderful future. Do you want me to call Scarlett and Chris so you can talk to them or do you want to sit here with me and Haz?”  
“C-can I stay here with you and Haz?” You asked, still trembling.  
“Of course. I will let Chris and Scarlett know so that they can help me kick Mackie’s ass, but you don’t have to do anything. Do you want Haz to know what happened?”  
“Is he accepting of the community and stuff?”  
“He better be, cause otherwise he’ll be on the first plane back to London tomorrow morning.”  
“Tom! You can’t do that!”  
“I can. You deserve to be accepted Y/n, and anyone who stands in the way of that is a dickhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/n = sister’s name
> 
> Sorry for making Mackie transphobic here. I don’t think he is in real life and i just needed someone for plot devices.


	6. Beginning to sort it out

You and Tom left his room and entered the living room where Haz was watching a movie. He immediately turned to look at you and then paused it.

“Y/n, are you okay, what happened?” He asked frantically.  
You briefly looked to Tom for support, who gave you a quick smile before you began.

“Haz, I’m a trans guy, meaning I was born a boy in a girl’s body. I was changing after tonight when Mackie came in and saw me in my binder- a piece of elastic used to flatten my, um, chest so I look more like a guy. I came out to him and he called me some not so nice things and was pretty transphobic. I came here cause Tom already knew and I thought he could help.” You explained.  
“Firstly Y/n I totally accept you and everything, you are a boy and an amazing one at that. Secondly, thanks for telling me about this, I know it must have taken a lot of courage to do this. Thirdly, when do we kick Mackie ass?”  
“Tomorrow hopefully. I just texted Scarlett and Chris and they are equally furious and will be out in force tomorrow. Y/n, do you want to stay here tonight?” Tom said.  
“Yes please Tom. Could I go get my pyjamas?” You asked.  
“Yeah, sure. One final question though. You said that your binder was elastic, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does that come with any limits to how long you can wear it for?”  
“Yes. 10 hours max, but really it’s 8 hours.”  
“Ok, so when you get your pyjamas off, you take you binder off so you don’t sleep in it. I don’t want you to get rib damage or something.”  
“Ok. I’ll be back in a minute.”

You returned to your trailer to get you pyjamas and then changed in Tom’s bathroom, getting the sweet release after a long day. Yes, you hated not having your binder off, but it did pain your ribs.

You put a hoodie on over the top of your t-shirt as you still didn’t like anyone seeing your chest. Tom made you produce your binder as evidence. Then, you, Haz and Tom all sat down to watch some films. Haz had got together a bunch of Tom’s films and ordered them so we could see Tom grow from child into adult. It was really funny. You felt safe with the two of them, like the world couldn’t hurt you.

After a while they returned to their rooms while you found a bunch of Spider-Man blankets to sleep under. Before you fell asleep you called out to Tom.

“Thanks for everything today Tom. I couldn’t be more grateful.”


End file.
